Forum:Non-playable video game characters
In the past, there have been several minifigures up for deletion, due to the fact that they have appeared only in a video game, and they are not playable characters. Some have been deleted, some have been kept. We should really have some sort of consistency with this, which is why this forum has been started. Should we allow pages on non-playable, video game only minifigures to be created? -------- * Personally, I would say no. I don't see the harm in having information about non-playable characters on the video game page itself. This way, people don't go clicking links to the character page, getting all excited thinking there's an actual minifigure/video game minifigure they can play as, only to find out that the character just appears in the background of some cutscene for half a second (example). If you can't play as them, you can't know their full abilities or actions in the game, and while you can give some sort of description, it's likely the parts haven't been made into real LEGO, so you can't really reference any parts. So basically, the article comes down to an image, and background information from the fictional Universe they're from (Star Wars, Harry Potter, etc.) and if you're going to want an in-depth description of the character, you're going to Wookieepedia or the Harry Potter Wiki (from above examples) anyway, so there isn't a huge point in having the articles. So my vote goes for keeping the non-playable characters to the video game page, or having a "List of non-playable characters in " page created with a brief description of the characters, and creating redirects from the character names to either the list or video game article. 00:11, July 16, 2010 (UTC) : For me it would have to depend on the role the character sets for the rest of the game. If it were a minor second role, it should be placed on a list like "List of Non-playable Characters from {Insert title}" to stick them all onto one article. For others like Butler Bot they should go on "List of Implied Characters/Items" under their own section. That's just my opinion, though. Yours may differ. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 00:22, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I would delete non-playable characters, but list them at, say LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 as an example, but without links to them. We need to do the same with Star Wars, and characters. 12:54, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I would say: delete non-playable charaters who appear only in cutscenes, keep non-playable characters who actually appear in the gameplay. 19:09, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Per everyone. 16:09, July 20, 2010 (UTC) * Per Nighthawk. -[[User:Mariofighter3|'Mariofighter3: ']][[User talk:Mariofighter3|''' Brickfliming now ]][[special:contributions/Mariofighter3| in session!]] 14:25, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Can we put this through now? 10:55, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::: I think we virtually have a consensus and it's been going for over 2 weeks, ok with me if it goes through. 11:36, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Per all Kingcjc 13:10, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::So what exactly do we have a consensus on? 19:13, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Can we ''please'' put this through? We have got more and more unneeded articles on Brickipedia. :::Yes, but we just need to decide what to put through: Delete all unplayable characters, or delete unplayable characters in the actual gameplay. (i.e., When you're moving around, slashing your lightsaber, using the Force...) This would apply to characters such as Gungan and Dexter Jettser, both of whom appear in the gameplay. The would mean that we delete characters such as Poggle the Lesser and Shaak Ti. (Though if the new 2011 sets are correct, Shaak Ti would be a new minifig.) 19:51, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::I agree with Nighthawk. @Captain Jag: You can actually play as Shaak Ti in LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game. [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 11:42, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot. 19:11, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll set up voting on it. 12:31, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::...and we're tied again- any more votes? 23:42, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Voting 12:31, August 19, 2010 (UTC) # Per Samdo 12:37, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Delete only non-playable charaters who appear in cutscenes # 19:11, August 19, 2010 (UTC) # I think NPCs who you can fight or who are mildly important should be kept. 18:13, August 21, 2010 (UTC) # --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 06:45, September 3, 2010 (UTC) # ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 08:26, September 3, 2010 (UTC) #Per BobaFett, NPCs who actually appear in the gameplay have enough importance to be kept. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 00:00, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Keep both }} Would someone be able to list down minifigures that they knew are cutscene only? I've been going through the Star Wars ones, and the ones I'm not sure on are *Dexter Jettster *Captain Tarpals *Boss Nass *Ko Sai *Lama Su *Nien Nunb *Tarfful So if someone could clarify those too, that'd help a lot. Thanks, 06:25, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :I don't have the complete saga, but in LSWI, Dexter Jettster is in his diner- not sure if the hub counts as gameplay. 23:42, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Here are some and videogame-only minifigures, which need to be checked too. ;Harry Potter * Alicia Spinnet * Amos Diggory * Angelina Johnson * Anthony Goldstein * Barty Crouch Senior * Cedric Diggory * Cho Chang * Colin Creevey * Cornelius Fudge * Cornish Pixie * Crabbe Sr. * Crookshanks * Dean Thomas * Doris Crockford * Drummer * Dudley Dursley * Durmstrang Student * Ernie Macmillan * Ernie Prang * Fang * Fat Friar * Firenze * Fleur Delacour * Gabrielle Delacour * Girl (Harry Potter) * Goyle Sr. * Grindylow * Hannah Abbott * Justin Finch-Fletchley * Katie Bell * Lee Jordan * Madam Malkin * Madam Pince * Madam Pomfrey * Madam Rosmerta * Marjorie Dursley * Michael Corner * Milkman * Millicent Bulstrode * Nearly Headless Nick * Padma Patil * Parvati Patil * Penelope Clearwater * Percy Weasley * Petunia Dursley * Professor Binns * Professor Sprout * Professor Vector * Professor Sinistra * Rita Skeeter * Seamus Finnigan * Shifty Wizard * Station Guard * Susan Bones * The Grey Lady * Tom the Innkeeper * Trolley Witch * Walden Macnair * A lot to go through, and I'm kinda busy working on converting a list I'm about to mention into a table, but this is a list of all playable characters in the HP video game (for the console versions) 10:44, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :Crossed out some articles, that appeared in that list. 11:16, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :: Went through the rest. Crabbe Sr and Goyle Sr aren't on console versions, but I think I read somewhere they're on the DS. Not sure though. 11:33, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :::That means after the new policy we need to keep all those? :S No other cutscene characters? 11:37, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Not that I can see (just went through the cat and couldn't spot anything) 11:47, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I believe Crabbe sr and goyle sr are some of the few PSP/DS exclusives ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 16:36, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- ;Indiana Jones * Agent (Indiana Jones) * Barranca * Bazooka Trooper * Boy Scout * British Commander * British Officer * British Soldier * Brody * Captain Katanga * Charles Stanforth * Chatter Lal * Chen * Clown * Colonel Dietrich * Colonel Vogel * Coronado Sailor * Dancing Girl * Donovan * Enemy Butler * Enemy Goon * Enemy Guard (the same as Guard (Indiana Jones))? * Fedora * Grail Knight * Grave Robber * Harold Oxley * Hatay King * Hoodlum * Hovitos Tribesman * Janitor (Indiana Jones) * Jungle Guide * Lao Che * Librarian (Indiana Jones) * Mac (Indiana Jones) * Maharajah * Major Toht * Monkey Man * Panama Hat Man * Pankot Assasin * Pankot Guard * Peru Nurse * Robert Ross * Russian Soldier (US Disguise) * Sallah * Sanatorium Patient * Sherpa Goon * Sherpa Gunner * Slave Child * Strong Man * Taylor * Thuggee Acolyte / Thuggee Priest * Thuggee Slave Driver * Ugha Assassin * Ugha Digger * Ugha King * Ugha Priest * Village Dignitary * Village Elder * Wu Han Use when a charecter has been checked (to be kept or marked for deletion), please. 14:25, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Crossed a few and added a note to Enemy Guard about = Guard (Indiana Jones)? ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 16:18, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::The Guard (Indiana Jones) article is about the german guards, the Enemy Guard page about the videogame character. I don't play the game, but I guess "Guard" can be a german as well as (eg.) a Russian guard or the enemy guard. 16:23, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::That would smell like a merge. :P -Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'Can you believe it's only been a year?']] 21:34, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::But you can use a lot of these!!! Most in fact! 16:39, November 24, 2010 (UTC)